Chad Marino
Background Chad grew up in Hollywood Hills in Los Angeles, California. His father was a rich lawyer who married a woman who Chad was told was his real mother, Chad always knew something was wrong because his younger brother was given a lot more and his mother seemed to neglect Chad, When Chad turned twelve his father told him that his mother was a goddess and he would be more welcomed at Camp Half-Blood in New York, His father flew him out to New York and had a satyr go pick up Chad, The satyr led Chad to Camp Half-Blood where a few days later Chad would be claimed by Aphrodite. Battle of New York Chad was walking around Camp Half-Blood when he overheard Yusif Mekkaoui, Tory Brennan, Nathan Quays, Ryan Waters and Sierra Galloway were going to New York to look for someone. Chad ran to his cabin to grab his dagger but when he got back to where the group was they were gone, Chad quickly called a cab and drove from Half-Blood hill to Central Park. He watched as a lightning bolt struck on the other side of the park, Chad ran over to the group and saw Tyler Rousseau on the ground and He marched towards an army of Rouge demigods because they were dressed horribly, Pushing Yusif out of the way as he did so and Charging at the army, slashing at them and fighting a whole army as he did so with Zane Alexander and Nathan by his side. Chad went back to Camp Half-Blood as kind of a hero. Appearance Chad wears the newest clothes and Shoes and carries around an imperial gold dagger because "Bronze is too poor" Chad isn't the smartest but he'll defend his friends if something were to happen to them. Chad has trouble making friends because he's superficial, he often calls people poor and thinks of himself above everyone. Abilities * Amokinesis: As a Son of Aphrodite, Chad has a level of control over the emotions of love, lust, etc., but on a much smaller scale than his mother. * Emotion Reading: As a son of Aphrodite, Chad is extremely good at reading people's emotions. * Charmspeak: Chad has the power of charmspeak, which allows him to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness. * French fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Chad is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." Friends Max Treystar * Chad and Max were unlikely friends, Max came from a wealthy family which is why Chad seemed to like Max, He could relate to Max and Max could relate to him. Chad often went to Max in times of need but didn't find out about Max's death until after the Battle of New York because nobody could bring themselves to tell Chad. Jake Rousseau * Jake seemed to like Chad and would constantly talk to him and try to convince him to train with his dagger, Chad would usually decline but practiced in secret so that Jake would be proud of him if he ever got in a fight. Category:Character